Proud
by ravenneverdies
Summary: Tony wants to hold his lover's hand. A little piece of pre-Christmas Tibbs fluff, spoilers for 13x24 "Family First". Gibbs/DiNozzo slash, don't like don't read.


**Author's note: Although same-sex marriage has been legal in the US for several years now, it's only currently in the process of becoming legal in Australia, and that inspired me to write a little piece of Pride fluff - Tibbs of course! And set at Christmas because they managed to push the legislation through parliament before Christmas, so it was a great holiday present for so many Australians. Post Season 13, spoilers for 13x24 "Family First".**

"I love the lights at Christmas," Tony said happily as they walked down the main hall of their local mall, looking for presents for Tali and the team. "I love how the shops are all beautifully decorated. I love how everyone gets into the Christmas spirit." He caught yet another sideways glance at Gibbs and himself, walking too close to be just friends, and he scowled. "Well, almost everyone."

"I did realise you loved Christmas," Jethro said drily. "Certainly mentioned it enough."

"Aw, doesn't mean I don't love you," Tony replied teasingly. "Surely you're not jealous of a holiday!"

A passing couple, man and woman hand-in-hand, gave him a shocked look at that comment, and his annoyance boiled over. He pulled Jethro aside.

"What?" Jethro said. "Something wrong?"

"No one after us, if that's what you mean," Tony snorted. "I'm just getting fed up with all the people trying to either work out if we're a couple or condemn us to hell with a single look."

Jethro raised an eyebrow. He'd noticed the looks of course, but he hadn't realised how much they were bothering his lover. "Not as if we can chase after all of them."

"No, but there is something we can do about it."

Jethro looked at his lover, who had his best puppy-dog eyes on, and sighed. "Please don't tell me you're buying us rainbow t-shirts with some slogan on them."

"Nah, neither of us are exactly that type of guy," Tony said. "I just - I know it's kind of sappy, but can we hold hands? Then at least we won't get the curious looks. I want to show them that I'm not ashamed to be me or to be with you. They can glare at me all they want, but we're not doing anything wrong! And if anyone wants to mess with us, well, you're a federal agent and I'm a retired one. We've no reason to be afraid."

Jethro considered for a moment, then shrugged. "Don't see why not."

Tony beamed and grabbed Jethro's hand as they headed off again, towards the toy store. They still got some looks, but Tony was emboldened by Jethro's strong hand holding him close, and he glared them away. He was pleased to see a couple of smiles from strangers, and even saw one girl point them out to her girlfriend and then shyly take her hand. "Thank you, Jethro. I know you're not really a hand-holding kinda guy, but this means a lot to me."

"I was with Shannon," Jethro replied softly. He gave a small smile to Tony's incredulous expression. "What? We were young, we were happy." He paused for a moment, then added, "Hadn't been that happy again until the day you and Tali showed up and you confessed all."

Tony squeezed Jethro's hand. "I just couldn't do it anymore. I'd wondered for years if you returned my feelings - sometimes it looked like you did and sometimes you wouldn't give me the time of day. I'd hoped going away, revisiting Ziva's life, looking after Tali would help me move on, but instead it just made me realise that now rule 12 was out of the way I had no reason not to try."

"I'm glad you did," Jethro said, and the catch in his voice made Tony decide to change the mood.

"Besides," he said, "after all these years of having gorgeous women on my arm, it's nice to finally have the gorgeous man I wanted."

He leered at his lover, causing Jethro to swat his head lightly, and they both chuckled. "You calling me your trophy husband, Tony?"

"Not unless there's a ring hidden under the tree I don't know about," Tony shot back. Jethro smirked, but didn't say anything. "No! Really? Jethro, don't do this to me!"

"Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise," Jethro said smugly.

Tony groaned in exasperation. "Well, hopefully it matches the ring I don't have under the tree for you." Jethro's head shot around, and Tony laughed. "Aha! Now how do you like it, when the tables are turned?"

They walked on a bit further and entered the toy store, heading for the books and educational toys first. Tony had decided Tali was old enough to appreciate them and he wanted her to start learning to read as soon as possible. Senior was looking after Tali while they did the bulk of their Christmas shopping, and although Tony didn't fully trust his father yet, he had been pleasantly surprised by his acceptance of their relationship.

"Anyway," Tony said as they wandered down the aisles, hand in hand, "I think this is one of the best presents you could have gotten for me. Being comfortable and confident with me, out in public."

"Should do it more often," Jethro said. "Maybe not when Abby's around though."

Tony laughed. "Oh my god, she might actually break the taboo on calling us 'cute' if she saw us wandering a toy store holding hands."

Jethro had a thought. "What if we ran into Vance? Would you care?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't work for him anymore, and there's no way he'd do anything to you. He's got no right to. And from the glowing reference he gave me for my film studies PhD interview, I think he actually kind of likes me. I _definitely_ want to see his face when he finds out about us though."

"Come into the bullpen one day then," Jethro suggested. "Everyone knows you're back in town and you're not coming back to NCIS. Let's tell everyone about us. Give them a show."

"You'd do that for me?" Tony asked incredulously. At Jethro's half-smile, he whistled softly. "That would be amazing. I would love that. I want to tell everyone how happy I am, and it'd be nice to stop getting suspiciously suggestive emails about my 'availability' from the ladies in HR. But you know you don't have to come out about us if you don't want to."

"I'm not ashamed, Tony," Jethro said. "And I'm not afraid, not anymore. I'm just proud."

Ignoring where they were, Tony threw his arms around Jethro and kissed him, holding him tight like he'd never let go, trying to convey all his love and his joy in the single action. He reckoned he'd succeeded by the faint glimmer in Jethro's eyes when they finally separated, and he stroked his lover's face gently.

"Me too, Jethro," he said softly. "I'm proud too." He grinned, and took Jethro's hand again. "Best Christmas ever."


End file.
